waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Directory/Fan websites
Delete? I think this page should be deleted. It's not providing any information about the game, and I don't think meta information about other fansites is really within the scope of this wiki. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree Support - 20:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oppose - Per Robert 00:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Agreed - I don't think the fansites link to us either 21:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Strongly Disagree - This wiki is about all things regarding the game War of Legends, which includes fansites, blogs, clan sites, and other things. This clearly is within the scope of this game. I admit, putting a fan website into a "main" article is normally inappropriate, but it clearly fits with the context of what I'm trying to accomplish with this whole Directory structure. These fansites can and indeed will have "exclusive" content about the game... as that is the nature of how Jagex is dealing with fan websites. Indeed, some of these fansites have better information than we have on this wiki at the moment. I received permission to start something like this (by community consensus with overwhelming approval), but the project is simply far too much effort right now to be done for Runescape simply because of the overwhelming number of websites about that game. For now, the number of websites is few but growing, and I'm trying to stay on top of that while the number of websites about this game in any form can still fit on one hand. That will soon not be the case any more. If you vote to delete this page, delete the whole Directory concept as well.... and I'll just move it to another wiki. Please don't kick off something like this and fracture this community that is already short handed and create an early schism here. This is also intended to be a general service to the general War of Legends community as a whole too, where they will want to come to this wiki explicitly to look up clans, fan websites, and other information about the game. Making this directory, the other fansites will be linking to us. At least give this concept a little bit of time and don't delete this page until after this "experiment" has had a chance to work. If in six months it seems like a futile project to keep up and is ripe with vandalism, go ahead and delete it. This wiki does not have to be merely an encyclopedia of War of Legends information, and any such policy that would suggest it is that has not even been written yet. Please, give this page a chance. --Robert Horning 00:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, we can give the idea some time. It's not something I'm wildly enthusiastic about, but if it actually works, then all the better. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Uhh.... - You are kidding right? We're linking to the other wiki? Robert, I could've sworn you said on the Pavilion that creating a 3rd wiki would detract people even more than what the 2nd wiki (zybez) is doing. Now you support it, and we're linking to it? I don't get it. <_< 20:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, just like to say I don't think he i talking about making a new wiki. I think he just means he will bring a different wiki this concept. 20:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC)